White memories in demonic snow
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: What if Haku wasn't really 'dead'? What if out of some miracle somone knocked sense into Sakura and the women of the village? When did Sasuke become such a nosy person?! R&R!
1. Unforeseen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is just fun story I made up. Naruto and co belong to all respective owners. I do however have right to my own character. With that said, please enjoy :)

Note: Some of these character's may seem OCC and of course I do have my own character I inserted in this story. Honestly I got so annoyed Sakura and some characters in the story that I HAD to add my own character.

This takes place actually I'm not sure... well after Haku "died" I know that. Please R&R, flames are welcome but if you don't like non-yaoi don't read this!

They've all graduated and been through some battles as young ninja's. And it isn't a big secret how Sakura feels about Sasuke and how Naruto feels about Sakura. Naruto tries his best to get her to notice him but she's so smitten by Sasuke that it's never happened.   
  
Naruto likes Sakura, something about her he just likes and doesn't think he could ever hate her. He sat at his desk looking at her gawking at Sasuke. Him and Sasuke are 'friends' per'se but Naruto never found out how he feels about Sakura.  
  
Sasuke sat next to him, "Looking at her again? Don't you ever get tired or annoyed by those girls?"  
"Eh? They don't swoon over me like they do over you"  
"Tch. It's annoying you don't want them to like you so much."  
Naruto wasn't sure about that he still wants to be acknowledged and having a bunch of girls like you wasn't a bad thing.  
"Sasuke you know Sakura really likes you right?"  
"Huh? Yeah…"  
"Yeah… don't say it so cool and heartless man"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Well how do you feel about her?"  
Sasuke looked surprised for a bit and smirked, "Oh I see you like her don't you?"  
"Shut up and answer my question!"  
"Tch. Well I do care about her but only as a friend I guess, nothing more." He looked at him, "So… you like her?" By the expression on his face gave away the answer.   
  
They sat just looking at the girls argue with each other fighting over him and Naruto had to think twice if it at all was good to have all those girl get violent over you.  
  
Just then a girl with shoulder length dark purplish hair appeared before them. She looked kind of lost and stopped right in front of them. Sasuke looked at her and was smitten she was really pretty and cute and he couldn't feel her presence until she appeared before them. He looked at her and she had a protector on her head, it was a Hokage bandana.  
"Oi Sasuke do you remember her? I don't remember seeing her in any of our classes" Sasuke in fact did remember seeing her once around the village.  
  
She walked up to both of them, "Naruto-kun" she said with a smile.   
Sasuke got jealous, "you liar" he whispered to him.  
"No I really don't know her." He looked at her, "Uh…hi, do I know you" she laughed.  
"No, but I do remember you, who can forget your "Sexy Jutsu" Really no one else gives Iruka-sensei a hardtime like you."  
"I'm Sasuke"  
"I know, Uchiha Sasuke, Leaf Village's #1 Rookie." He was happy that she knew him but then, "I don't like you, you're so annoying."  
"Tch. Annoying you don't know me."  
"You don't think I don't do my homework, who do you has been watching all of your battles especially with Haku? Did you even know you are of an Advanced Bloodline?"  
He didn't say anything. "You're annoying because I don't like the way all the girls run to you and how they praise you."  
  
Sakura and the other girls looked over and saw her getting 'close' with Sasuke and decided to but in. She ran over leaving Ino there.  
"Hey you just what do you think your doing with Sasuke-kun" as she was about to hit her but the girl disappeared and appeared right behind Sakura and her hand in back of her neck. "Your Sakura-chan, right? In love with Sasuke? Sasuke Sasuke do you ever think about the other people?"  
  
Sasuke was getting mad so he tried to stop her. She stopped his kunai with her fingers, "I'd think twice about wasting chakra"  
  
Naruto got mad too, "Hey! What's the idea?"  
"Naruto-kun don't waste your time with her she'll never return your feelings, especially once she finds out…" and she disappeared.  
  
Kakashi who was watching from a tree followed her to the other side of the village.  
Naruto, "Oi oi did you see that?" referring to Kakashi and Sasuke knew this but Sakura didn't. She was too stiff to move.  
  
Kakashi, "Oi" he threw 3 kunai's at her and she caught all 3 in between her fingers. "Kureia, that wasn't necessary and you never graduated from the academy why do you have that?"  
"Kage no jutsu" she said and it disappeared. "And I did graduate just ask Hokage-sama" and she disappeared.  
  
Kakashi went straight to Hokage-sama and ask him.  
  
"Aa she graduated but it was kept a secret because we knew that some of you would advise against it."  
"But her chakra…"  
"Aa she is very strong and is able to do Class-A missions. Kakashi this is all I have to say for now." Kakashi bowed and left him.  
  
"Kureia…"  
  
A week passed and not a peep out of her she was also nowhere to be found. Sasuke wanted to find her though and he asked Kakashi about her. He told him what Hokage told him and they were to keep it a secret.  
  
As Sasuke went to go into the forest to practice he found Kureia sitting in front of stone drinking sake.  
"Oi your too young to be drinking" he said to her but she ignored him. "Oi can you hear me?" He stopped and realized he sounded almost like Naruto and that annoyed him. "Hey your too young…" she turned around.  
"Shut up" and she this look in her eyes that was dead and he couldn't read them. He looked at the grave; there were 2 names on it, Miyu and Haku.  
"Haku" he thought to himself, "It can't be..."  
"Get away from here leave me alone"  
He stood there not knowing what to say really because when he saw Haku's name he wasn't sure of anything. "Haku is…."  
"Shut up!"  
  
Walking toward them without knowing it was Sakura and Naruto looking for Sasuke. Kakashi wanted to speak to all three of them about a new mission. They came upon both Sasuke and Kureia. Sakura immediately got the wrong idea and was going to say something but Naruto felt this strong 'ki' and it was coming from her.  
"Sakura-chan don't move stay here or be quiet"  
"Why?" _ (inside her: "Damn it! What is she doing with him!?")_  
They moved a bit closer to hear but they couldn't because it started to rain and Naruto didn't want to hear it so he left leaving Sakura behind who in turn looked at her eyes and saw the coldness in them.  
  
Sasuke felt the ki too but he wanted to know what was wrong. After hearing what Kakashi told him he was interested in her, find out her power.  
  
Naruto bumped into Kakashi on the way back and pointed back to Sasuke and left.  
Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke who jumped back instantly as to protect himself and Kureia.  
"Kakashi-sensei"  
"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Looking behind him was Kureia who was out of it. The rain poured harder and he couldn't tell whether or not she was alive or what.  
"Kureia" Kakashi said and she looked at him with hatred. Her once non-readable eyes were filled with anger and intent to kill him. She threw 2 shurukin's at him, he dodged them but she was already caught up with him kicking him in the face.  
Sasuke, "Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke threw 2 kunai's and a shurikin at her but she deflected it off with chakra.  
"What? With chakra?"  
Kakashi escaped using the switching jutsu, "Kureia! Stop it!"  
Sasuke grabbed one of her arms behind her back to stop her, but she took her other hand and started doing a number of seals. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were in shock, the only other people who they've seen do that is Haku and suddenly Sasuke looked back at the cross in the ground.  
  
"Natsumi" She heard a voice and she stopped right before she could finish.  
Kakashi jumped down, "Kureia" and she looked up at him and had hateful sad eyes.  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she kept repeating falling to the floor. Sasuke was still behind her to keep her from doing anything else.  
  
Kakashi looked behind her and saw the cross with both names "Haku?" and he looked back down at her.  
She jumped from Sasuke's clutches and ran off back to the village.  
Kakashi, "Sasuke…"  
"I found her here. I wanted to see her how strong she is, so it is true"  
"Huh?"  
"There are kids younger who are much stronger then you. The power to deflect only using chakra and.."  
"And the one handed hand seal? Aa Haku is the only one we've seen do that and yet…" Kakashi was very suspicious about her and was going to find out more details about her.  
  
Back at the village Naruto sat there with Sakura staring at him._ "Mou what could he be thinking? What was I thinking leaving her with Sasuke-kun? Aa Sasuke-kun! Don't be fooled!!"  
  
_Naruto, _"That ki, powerful chakra came from her but why does she only talk to me?"_  
  
The next day Kakashi when to Kurenai, one of the female ninja's in Leaf Village.   
  
Kurenai, "Yes? It rare you come to me"  
"Kureia, she was one of your students before right?" She looked at him, "Why has Hokage-sama secretly given her a bandana? What is she? She did something that I've only seen once by someone and…"  
Kurenai looked down, "Yes she was one of my students, my best actually. But in actuality she didn't want to graduate at first until she met someone who encouraged her."  
"Haku?"  
"So you know about him?"  
"No I just saw his name carved on a cross along with another name. She says she hates me."  
"She blames you for Haku's death. They were friends despite whom he was with and how he was. When she saw you kill him that is all she saw. He didn't have feeling for her the way he was loyal to Zabuza, but they had feelings of love and friendship, her only friend who was alive. I was very surprised at how sweet he could be."  
"Only?"  
"He was the reason why she wanted to graduate because she wanted to protect him from Zabuza even if she knew it was impossible, Haku gave her a reason to fight again, "To protect the one most important to you, is why I can become a Shinobi" are his words and the words she uses tell herself everyday."  
  
Outside of a shop Sasuke sat there thinking about yesterday's event and saw her so he followed her to her house. She knew he was following her and left the door open, "Well if your coming in close the door if not close the door." He walked in and sat down.  
"Kakashi-sensei…"  
"Is a killer"  
"Hm?"  
"But we all are or we become killers. That is the way of the Shinobi, kill or be killed."  
"Haku…"  
She wanted to cry but she kept it, but he could tell by her eyes the sadness that came upon her when he mentioned his name.  
  
Kakashi looked at Kurenai and she continued.  
"He was the most important because she fell in love regardless of anything else and his words and himself are what made him important to her. By able to read him, he was happy with her she accepted him regardless of anything, I think she did him good but in the end she couldn't save him. She learned many things from him without telling Zabuza probably because it was unnecessary information to be told."  
"You said he gave her a reason to fight again?"  
"You know there are things kept secret for a reason, but I guess it can't be helped. You know all must graduate in order to leave the village. But she was different she didn't care about anything except the people that mattered to her. She did something that kids at the age of 9 here are not allowed to do.."  
"You don't mean?"  
"She was forced to paint her hands with red for the first time, but it was her best friend who paid the price for this. They were playing around and they wondered out of the village not far from here, a ninja from another country was in battle with another ninja and Miyu was caught in the middle of it, injured or thought dead she released incredible chakra and using high level hand seals killed both of them. Miyu who was on the verge of death asked her to kill her, that it was unnecessary for her to bring her back to the village, she begged with her until she took out a kunai and stabbed her through the heart." Kakashi just sat there motionless for a tiny bit. "She met Haku while walking over to the water country. There he taught her the hand seals, how to do certain jutsu that is forbidden to give outside of your clan and do what the missing-nins do with the needles. You know she can do many things with what he's taught her. Anyways Hokage-sama and I found her with Haku actually, it seemed they weren't friends before this encounter because he stopped her from killing herself. He blamed the other 2 ninjas for involving them."  
  
Kureia gave Sasuke a glass of water, "So…what is that you want?" The truth was that she didn't mind Sasuke she lied about hating him but it is annoying to see all the girls swoon over him and not take their training seriously.  
"Did you know Haku?" She was silent for a while and finally spoke.  
"Haku was my lover" of course that was a partial lie, there were times when her and Haku were together but it was the kind of relationship that was never leaked out or people who saw them would have never though they were 'together'.  
"What?" Sasuke had surprised look on his face, Kureia wasn't that much older than him but about the same age as Haku.  
"Is that all you wanted to know? If so get out" she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He looked over at a picture and it was picture of her and Haku but he was never really able to see his face except when he was dead. He recognized Haku from the hair and his clothing. Both Kureia and Haku were smiling in the picture and looking at it and looking at her and Haku they didn't look like they could harm a living thing. They also looked like husband and wife in that picture. A picture that someone took and only she had a copy of it, Haku also had one but it was buried with him.  
  
The next morning the three went out for some training, Kakashi gave them a free day so they decided they would try and work as a team. They walked out of the village and started focusing and practicing their jutsu. Sakura needed it most of all, she has speed but not enough strength. A few hours passed by and Sasuke and Naruto felt 2 ki around them.  
Sasuke ran because he recognized it, Naruto and Sakura were right behind him. They found 2 people fighting.  
"It can't be!" Sakura said out loud. Sasuke and Naruto looked in awe. It was Haku and Kureia!  
Naruto, "No way! It can't be he's dead"  
Sasuke looked and it was only a shadow clone but a very good one because it was a real body, an exact replica of Haku, it even talked and sounded like him.   
  
"Natsumi you're getting better"  
"Hm of course do you think I'd actually not catch up to you?" Both of them had one hand free and both started to do one-handed seals. Sasuke who was watching very closely and Naruto and Sakura also looked.  
  
"Impossible! How can they…" she said  
Naruto, "Natsumi?"   
  
Both did the same spell and jumped back.  
"You can do it one-handed"  
"Aa" she said with a smile.  
"Lets stop here"  
She sat down and Haku walked over to her and smiled at her, "Natsumi will become more stronger." She smiled but it went down. "Don't be sad, I don't regret what I did, you knew I was going to do that someday." Kureia couldn't help it but cry. Haku touched her face leaned down and gave her a kiss and disappeared.  
  
Naruto and Sakura had no idea what just happened. Of all the studying she couldn't explain it.  
Sasuke, "You two go back"  
Sakura, "Huh? What do you…"  
"Go back with Naruto." Naruto understood and forced Sakura to go back with him. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke out of nowhere. "If you're going to challenge her I advise against it. Did you see that?"  
"Aa what was that?"  
"It's a high level of jutsu, to create an actual body of person. It takes a great amount of chakra to replicate and have them be able to actually act on their own as if they are alive. As if his spirit she creates a body for it. Really everything has a spirit and lives on, she is the reason why Haku's spirit hasn't passed on yet, she won't let him go."  
  
She turned around and saw them. "Spying on me now!? Kakashi!" She was a bout to do a spell but Haku appeared again. "Natsumi!"  
"But"  
"Natsumi" he put his hand on her hands and closing them. Sasuke and Kakashi came out and before them was Haku. "Kakashi how nice to see you, thank you and tell Naruto thank you also."  
Sasuke, "Kurei…" she didn't want them to know about this.  
Haku, "Please forgive her she's not thinking, she's just angry."  
"Haku!" she snarled at him and he laughed.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi were never able to see this kind of nin-jutsu before. It was as if he was Alive.  
  
"Natsumi be good and don't hate them it's not their fault they are not the enemy, even Zabuza was able to feel again in the end and… he also says hello" he smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Don't tell anyone please not even Kurenai-sensei or Hokage-sama they would be angry."  
"But how…" Sasuke wanted to know. He wanted to know her secret.  
"Angry because now his spirit won't pass because you won't let it?" She didn't say anything. 


	2. Reincarnation

Thanks for the reviews even if there were flame, but that's how things go. You can't please everyone. But please if you don't like non-yaoi, OCC type fics don't read and don't assume everything is a mary-sue just because you don't approve of it.

For the next couple of days Kureia kept to herself, disappeared for hours until late night and leaving early again the next morning. Sasuke who knew where she lived often passed by to see if she was at home, he wanted to train with her. He's never wanted to train with other people before but he had this over whelming feeling that if he did, he would be able to find his brother and become stronger. He of course though was still under Kakashi had to go on those easy missions.   
  
One day as Kureia left early she saw a few of the mothers who were snarling at Naruto. They were shopping and whispering behind his back and he hated it, most of the time he forgot he had the Nine-tail Demon Fox in him. So annoyed by the comments they made she made a scene.  
"Tch and you call yourselves mothers, I feel sorry for your kids." She said to them as she appeared before them.  
"What?" One of the mothers yelled back.  
"That's all you do, is hide and whisper things about it, can't you just go and tell it to his face? Have you no respect at all for people who saved you?"  
"What are you talking about saved, that boy…"  
"Shh! Were not supposed to talk about it."  
"Oh but you can whisper behind his back and pass on an influence of hatred to your children?"   
Just then Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were walking toward them on their way to the academy.  
"Why you…" One of the mothers started.   
Kureia stood right behind her, "What was that? You have no respect. You think he chose to help you? He chose to be the seal? You put him down, make remarks about him and yet you don't know the whole story. You're hypocrites! Women who don't have a right to be mothers!" Naruto stood there just watching. Watching through the crystal was Hokage-sama hoping that things wouldn't get so much out of trouble.  
Kakashi, 'Kureia!" she turned around.  
One of the mothers, "Kakashi-sensei who is this child?"   
She looked at her, "You don't need to know my name"  
"Kureia…"  
"Child you need a mother and a good whipping, how dare you talk to your elders that way."  
"Don't you remember a few years ago she was the girl who kill…." Kakashi interrupted, "Hey hey now…"  
Kureia was angry now and used her hand against the women's neck, "What was that? Repeat that one more time."  
Naruto, "Kureia!" she looked at him, "Its ok I'm used to it."  
"Tch. How annoying." She looked around and saw that Sakura and Sasuke were there too. "Oh God she thought to herself."   
The women left on the account of Kakashi telling them to leave, leaving the four of them standing alone there in front of the academy.  
  
Sakura, "Not you again?"  
Kureia looked at her, "And you.."  
"Wha…wha...what?"  
"You're so annoying, all I hear from you is…"   
"Natsumi" she turned around.  
It was Haku. "But how…"  
He was starting to appear more often, which was odd to her because she did not summon him or even try to use an ounce of chakra.  
"Natsumi stop it."  
The more Kakashi looked at him the more he was beginning to realize that Haku was actually alive, and by making a body for him his spirit and the body became one. Kureia didn't realize it though she still thought it was her chakra making it without her realizing it. Haku looked at Kakashi and smiled and nodded telling him not to tell Kureia that he is back. Sasuke and the other still thought it was her chakra also.  
"Tch. Naruto-kun don't you ever get mad when they do that? They're so annoying that I just want to hit them all their senses."   
"Kureia, Thanks but I'm used to it. And why… why did you do that for me?"  
"Because Naruto" she leaned and whispered in his ear, "if it wasn't for you this whole village would be destroyed so thank you." She said with a smile.   
"Natsumi lets go"   
"By Naruto" She said waving, Haku turned around and bowed.  
  
Kakashi, "Well now let's get back to our mission. Naruto! What are you doing hurry up and lets go."  
  
They walked to over to the training field. "Today we're just going to train. You all passed the exam but I think you need more training. Especially you Naruto."  
"Ehh? Why just me?"  
_'Because if you don't that demon chakra may take over your body again.'_ "Just listen to me for once. I'm going to get something I'll be back." Kakashi left leaving them to train. All three of them stood still concentrating all their chakra. At the same time Sasuke was trying to get a hang of his Sharingan. He wanted to develop it become stronger. Naruto was practicing his jutsu; of course he created other unnecessary skills that don't need to be mentioned.  
Sakura concentrated on working on the illusionary jutsu and how to make herself stronger.   
  
Elsewhere on another part of the training ground Haku sat on the ground watching Kureia practicing. He had taught her a new seal he 'died'. From a far he watched her without her knowing it. Kakashi stepped up behind him.  
"She is so much stronger than I had ever thought."  
"Aa" he looked up and smiled.  
"I never thought that such a jutsu could exist, the ability to 'resurrect'"  
"Kakashi-san.." he looked over at Kureia who was focusing and practicing. "She is not a bad person, I will try to explain to her but it will be hard."  
"She doesn't know that she has resurrected you does she"  
"Aa, I will tell her soon but right now she needs to focus and not have so much anger"  
"But wouldn't she be mad when you tell then?"  
"Perhaps, but I know her Natsumi she has a forgiving heart."  
"Natsumi.."  
"Is her first name, you thought Kureia was her first name? Kureia Natsumi. She is the second person to accept me for me, and the first one to accept me without wanting my powers, that is different from Zabuza."  
"So why not tell her…"  
"Because I want her to become stronger. She still thinks she is using chakra to create my body when already, in her conscious she learned naturally learned how to resurrect. I myself am not sure of such the ability. I have heard about it once in my training but it is a forbidden technique that could have consequences."  
"Kakashi-san, Natsumi looks up to you, she is eager to fight with you and many of the jounin's in your village, but I'm afraid there will not be anything left for her in the end of all the fighting."  
"Haku, why did you come back? Is there not a choice for you to stay or go?"  
"Yes but at the moment of protecting Zabuza I had forgotten about her. Spirits live in everything and can hear everything. At the last moment I heard her and decided those since Naruto-kun had helped Zabuza that I did my duty and can now help her fulfill hers"  
"Protect you?"  
"There is nothing to protect me from unless I am confronted in battle. But for the first time I am able to Live"  
"How strong is she?"  
"You felt that chakra that came from Naruto-kun during our battle, right?" he nodded. "Maybe not as strong but just as dangerous. Since she has been using my motto and is able to kill it makes her one of the most dangerous. I do not try to mettle with her training but there were times where I had to stop her because she is exceeding so fast that her body may not be able to keep up with it."  
  
On the training field the other stopped. It had been about 2 ½ hours and Kakashi wasn't back yet so they walked over toward the village, crossing Kureia, as she was practicing. Sakura tried to avoid her but they all stopped and watched her. She put herself in 'stealth' mode.   
"Stealth" Naruto said.  
"huh?" Sakura murmured.  
Sasuke, "She can become invisible without using those cloth's we use."  
"I've heard about that but I've never seen it" Sakura replied. _"I didn't think she was this strong."_ "It takes a high-level of nin-jitsu and a great deal of chakra to spare to pull that off."  
  
Off to the side, Kakashi and Haku were talking not paying attention to her.  
  
Naruto came out and spoke aloud, "Oi! Kureia-chan!"  
"-chan?" she said. "Hey don't call me –chan!"  
"Kureia-chan… but its so cute"   
She didn't say anything. "Hey hey hey what were you doing just now? That was great! Teach me?"  
She was so surprised because she has never seen Naruto so eager like that. Mostly due to the fact she never hung out with him or anything.  
"Teach you? First let me see how big your chakra is."  
"How?"  
"Stand still."  
Kakashi and Haku appeared just in time. Kureia focused and Sharingan appeared, her eyes glowed a little bit as she focused on Naruto.  
Kakashi, Haku and Sasuke both were surprised, "Sharingan" they all said to themselves.  
"No. Not yet."  
"Ehh!? But why!? I thought you liked me?"  
"Naruto-kun, you're not strong enough but I sense you will be and you won't need that kind of ability, trust me."  
"Ehh?? That's not fair."  
_'Its not just that Naruto, teaching you that kind of thing can be bad if the Demon Fox ever took over you fully.'_  
"Yo" Kakashi poofed out of nowhere.  
Haku, "I'll be going." And he disappeared along with Kureia.  
Kakashi, "Hey you all your still supposed to be training."  
Sakura, "But we were for almost 3 hours and you never came back"  
"Oh! I got lost on the pat…."  
"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto both said.  
Sasuke was still worried because only people who belonged to his clan were to have it. He still wasn't sure why Kakashi had it.  
"Sasuke" Kakashi called to him.  
_"Sharingan, it can't be!"_  
"Sasuke-kun… oi… Sasuke-kun."  
"Hey you idiot hurry up!"  
"Tch, someone who needs saving shouldn't be saying that, you moron" and he walked off on his own back to the village.  
"Sasuke-kun."  
"Tch. Sakura-cha…"  
"Man why does she always diss me for that jerk!"  
  
Back at Kureia's small house Haku's 'spirit' sat across the table looking at her getting ready for bed. As he watched her sometimes he wondered why he taught her such techniques. Why she liked him so much, things he couldn't answer. Kureia looked at him, "I know."   
"Know what Natsumi?"  
"That you're really here, you think I wouldn't know, I wouldn't be able to feel it?"   
He didn't say anything at first. "Natsumi, are you mad?"  
"No" she said with a smile "because now we can live just the two of us." But she knew that was part of a lie because there was something she was hiding from him. 


	3. Secrets

Things have been going all right in the village, nothing of any attacks or dangerous missions that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to go through.

"I'm so bored of these, these aren't even missions." Everyday Naruto complained about them but it was nothing he could do. Sasuke was thinking the same thing but never said anything. Sakura just agreed in a normal tone but the inner Sakura was just screaming for more things to do. She pondered on more way to get Sasuke's attention, she knew that Kureia would be an obstacle, but to her it was like a 'trial for true love'. 

Kakashi was summoned by Hokage-sama for a new mission, it was said to be a Class-C mission, but it really was a Class-B, just like the other mission when he fought Zabuza for the first time. 

"The mission this time is hunt a local thief in the area's around us. It's been said he's been killing random people, but isn't really classified as 'dangerous'."  
"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?"

He looked at Kakashi, "I believe they can handle this." Hokage also knew this was going to help Sasuke and Kureia.  
  
"Hokage-sama… mmm…"  
"I know about Kureia's recent activity but she hasn't done anything wrong so for now I'll just keep a close eye on her, you too Kakashi."  
"Hai" and he left.  
  
He went back to his subordinates, "New mission"  
"Really? What kind!?" Naruto was so excited.  
"This better be a good one." Sasuke thought.  
"We are on the hunt for a local thief. Hokage-sama said he isn't that dangerous and believes you three can handle it."  
Sasuke, "What kind of thief?"  
"Well not your ordinary he's also killed innocent people, weak people I gather."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted.  
"Shhh.. not so loud Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him.

Kakashi was happy to see them smile but he left out one part.  
  
_"Kakashi I'm sending Kureia with you, don't worry she won't have any objections I've already spoken to her about it. Even though she was hesitant she accepted."_   
"But Hokage-sama, why…"   
"Kakashi!" he looked stern, "she will be of help."   
"ha"

"Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei" Sakura kept asking snapping him out of his daydream. "We're ready to go"

They walked outside the gates and behind them was Kureia and Haku. Even though Hokage didn't say anything about him, he must not disapprove of him being there, especially since he is from another Country. 

Naruto and the others questioned her being there, but Kakashi told them the simple truth that Hokage-sama just told him she'd be going along. She didn't say anything to them as she followed and Sasuke especially didn't say anything. He had his mind on why she had Sharingan. He knew of no one that is alive in their clan besides his brother.  
  
Kakashi and Kureia knew who they were after, but what Kakashi didn't know was that the person they were looking for is very dangerous contrary to Hokage told him. It was just an assignment complaint that was lied about, the time as when Tazuna hired them and lied about. Kureia didn't say anything though not even to Haku and this bothered him. Haku was fond of Naruto and very interested in what kind of boy he was after displaying that evil chakra who wouldn't be curious about him?

As they walked along the following the road to the next country to gather information they, they were being followed by two people. Both Haku and Kureia slowed their pace down and fell behind. Everyone felt the presence of the two other ki's that were present but they didn't notice that Kureia and Haku were no longer right behind them.

Haku, "You feel it…" Of course she did and it wasn't who they were looking for because he wouldn't have let himself be found out but she wasn't sure who it was following them. As they continued to follow them looking out she noticed the environment changed and they were no longer on the path they originally were on.

Naruto, "Kakashi-sensei" who was daydreaming, "Kakashi-sensei"  
"Eh? What is it Naruto?"  
"Do you even know where were going?"  
Sakura, "Yea, Kakashi-sensei, this looks weird." He looked around and finally noticed that they were in a different place.  
"Oh, I didn't notice there, we'll just go back" and he started walking back but was stopped by a kunai that was thrown down at him. A voice from somewhere was laughing.

"This is "them"? That's it, he sent us for this? Master must not have that much faith in us" A girl appeared behind Kakashi, "But this one is kinda cute" another girl appeared and this time behind Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura.  
"No, this one is much cuter" looking at Sasuke then at Naruto, "But this one… I can't tell weather he's cute or just un-believably cute it makes you want to kill him"  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled back. The girl jumped right in front of him, "Nuh uh" she started scolding him, "No yelling it's bad for the ears"  
Kakashi, "Who are you?" 

Sasuke stood there looking at them on the defense as if they were going to attack. Well that is why they were there.

In the trees Haku and Kureia hid looking down on them. The agreement was to only help if they really needed it. Haku was trying to remember where he has seen those symbols on their necks. Kureia looked closer and got worried. She somehow recognized the symbol but wasn't sure how she did. She's never seen them before.

"Natsumi… Oi Natsumi!"  
"Huh?"  
"You ok? You recognize those symbols… I can't put my finger on it where I have seen those." 

Kureia stopped Naruto, who was ready to strike.   
"Naruto-kun"  
"Natsumi…" Haku looked surprised  
"Kureia-sama" both girls bowed before her, but she had no idea why.  
"Who are you? I don't know you"  
They both laughed, "In due time Kureia-sama, in due time. For now we'll let them be, it seems you will be angered if we harmed them." And they both left.  
Kakashi still not knowing what was going on but was going to find out.  
Haku who jumped down before Kakashi can ask his 20 questions to her, told them they should head back to the village.

Kureia went ahead and told Haku that she would be fine that she just wanted to be alone. 

Kakashi and Haku, who were behind the 3 genin's, were quiet until Kakashi finally spoke up. 

"Do.."  
"No, and I really don't think she knew them either, did you see the look on her face?" 

Kakashi told Hokage, he also did not know anything much of Kureia.

At the academy, Kureia went there to see if she could find out what those symbols were in the school library but to know avail she found nothing. As she walked out she bumped into a girl about the same height and had short hair with a tail in the back. 

"Excuse Me," she said and the girl turned around and bowed and went on her way. Kureia felt a weird presence from her but just brushed it off. Hokage wanted to see her. If it was one thing, she never disobeyed Hokage; she is smart, she knew there would be no match. 

She arrived at his door and knocked.  
"Come in." she opened the door and bowed and sat before him.  
"Kureia…"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to assign you to a team. Even though you've graduated and you are a genin I think being put on a team is good for you."  
"But why? There's no point in doing that."  
"Kureia I know about Haku, Kakashi didn't tell me, I saw for my own eyes. You need to learn how to control your chakra. You want to become stronger but you need an instructor and I think Kakashi is your best choice." 

She didn't say anything; she knew it was true, and that it wasn't his fault about what happened to Haku in the first place.

The next day she showed up at the bridge where the other members of Team 7 were. She hid until Kakashi showed up. Kakashi appeared and gave the usually line how he got lost on the path of life.  
"Natsumi here has been assigned to our team so welcome her."  
Sakura didn't like it all, she saw her as nuisance to the team but she had no say in the decision. Naruto and Sasuke also had reservations about her. Naruto didn't dislike and neither did Sasuke. Sasuke was drawn to her somehow but he didn't like it that she is added to their team.  
Kureia bowed; she also didn't want to join but she couldn't defy Hokage's orders. Kakashi looked at the gap between the three and her and decided to have a training session. 

"Well she's here to train so all of you get a long ok? Hokage wants her me to look after her also." The un-easiness was still in the air so he decided they would have a team battle. "Alright to see where everyone is at so far I'm going to split you into two teams: Naruto/Natsumi and Sasuke/Sakura.  
(inner Sakura) "ALL RIGHT!"  
"First up Natsumi VS Sakura"  
Sakura's face dropped, "That's unfair sensei!" Sakura was strong but not that strong to keep up with Naruto or Sasuke how is she supposed to keep up with her?  
Natsumi's face was just dumbfounded by the fact that he put them two against each other.  
"Kakashi"  
"-sensei" he added. She rolled her eyes  
"SENSEI"  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't you pair me and 'her' up and them two?"  
"Girls VS Guys?" she nodded.  
"I don't want to be on a team with you!" "Fine" Kakashi said with slight hesitation.  
"I don't want to be on a team with you." Sakura just gave her this attitude. In all honestly Natsumi didn't really dislike her, just the fact that she plays favorites.  
"Look there would have been no competition against me and you, how am I supposed to train if you can't beat me?" Sakura didn't say anything. "Don't worry" and she padded her on the head against the protector.  
"Alright, Naruto VS Natsumi"  
"All right!" both of them stepped up.  
Sakura looked at her and got this weird feeling as she saw her stand in front of her.  
  
"Begin"

Both Naruto and Natsumi stood staring at each other. Naruto went first and did his 'Kage bushin no jutsu'. A multitude of clones popped out. Natsumi who also had the Sharingan did the kage bunshin no jutsu and started with the same amount of clones.

"What? Hey you can't steal my technique" She actually didn't really steal it she just made it look like it.  
  
Kakashi stood there and thought 2 on 2 isn't a good idea, it was uneven so he stopped them before they could attack each other. "This isn't going to work, I'm going to split you off into 2 groups, Guys and girls. You have to learn how to get a long and try to teach each other. Especially you Natsumi, learn to be nice."  
"Hmp" she said.  
"I'm going to check on something you 4 stay here and practice."  
Naruto and Sasuke went on concentrating their chakra. Sakura didn't want to talk to her so she practiced it on her own. Natsumi looked at her, "Not that impressive but if she learned how to channel it right…"

"Hey Sakura" she turned and ignored her. "Sakura"  
"WHAT!?"  
"No matter how much you practice your stamina will never catch up to them."  
Like that was supposed to help, "Want me to teach you something?" She pulled out a scroll, "This is a technique to help your stamina growth and help you get stronger, you won't catch us because we all have some type of advanced bloodline, but this will help you."  
Sakura looked at her in surprised, "I don't hate you, I just think you play favorites and its wrong to do that.." she cut herself off. Natsumi took a kunai and pricked herself and drew a weird drawing on the ground on the field. "Now sit here and don't move"  
  
Sasuke and Naruto saw them and thought Sakura was in danger so they ran over to her.   
"Don't get in the way" and they stopped in their tracks. 

Natsumi did 5 hand seals and chanted a spell of some sort and in a flash quickly hit 5 of Sakura's pressure points. Sakura felt them all and she wanted to just fall over, but before she could do that Natsumi told her, "Don't move!" Natsumi stood behind her, "This may feel rough so bare it", she put her hands on her back not touching Sakura and slowly a small force of chakra was pushed onto her back and Sakura felt this weird sensation of hot air.

During this Haku and Kakashi got there at the time she pushed it in and as they arrived Sakura fell over and the drawing on the ground disappeared.  
  
"Natsumi!" She turned around and saw Haku.  
"Kureia! What are you doing to Sakura? Naruto Sasuke you just stood there."  
They couldn't move really.  
"Don't worry I just helped her. She isn't going to catch up those 2 or even me for that matter with her stamina so I helped her, I opened 5 of her pressure points gave her a small bit of my chakra. She'll be fine she just needs a days rest."

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to Sakura to take her back to her room but as they moved Natsumi had a flashback. 

"What are you going to do? Your not going to hurt me are you?"  
"No of course not, but you wont remember this or me until the time is right."  
As she remembered, pain shot throughout her body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain. "AHH!!!!"   
She kept screaming and Haku ran over to her. "Natsumi! Natsumi!" 

Sasuke left Sakura with Naruto and Kakashi and went over to Natsumi. He put his hand on her arm and she remembered more.  
  
_(in the hospital)_  
"NO! Wait! I…" she sat up and she was in the hospital. She looked around and got this cold chill down her spine. She got up and looked out the door. She went back and looked in the mirror. Her eyes changed or so she thought. She was hallucinating. "NO! No!" she said and she ran to the corner and scrunched into a ball to hide. She was scared she felt scared of something she didn't know. Her body felt weird like something was growing in her. 

Out in the hallway Haku, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to see how she was doing. Before they entered Haku asked them to stay out first. As he opened the door he saw her in the corner and he ran to her. "Natsumi!"

The others ran in. "I.." She looked up and what she saw was not Haku but Itachi!  
"Itachi!"  
Sasuke, "What? Did she just say Itachi!?" He became angry.  
"Why are my eyes like this? They look like a snake! My body feels weird, what did you do?"  
Sasuke ran over to her, "Do you know my brother, Itachi? Where is he? Where is my brother!?" he shook her until Kakashi pulled him off of her.  
"Calm down" Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and the Sharingan appeared.

Outside the hospital was Orochimaru, "That bastard what did he do to her? Kabuto!"  
"Yes?"  
"Find out where that bastard is, I have to have a talk with him."   
He left and Orochimaru was left by himself, "I think its time we paid our sweet little Anko a visit." 


End file.
